


Rose's summer adventures

by hemelwijs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemelwijs/pseuds/hemelwijs
Summary: A young woman is alone while her parents and brother are away





	1. Beginnings.

Steam filed the bathroom when Rose stepped out of the shower. Drying herself with a towel she glanced at the holographic clock projected on the nearby mirror. Friday 09-07-2027 time: 18:26. Happy to be rid of her parents for at least two weeks, she was looking forward to the coming days.

'I really wished that I could go yesterday, but that school project is important for my grade, so it couldn't be helped.'

Her parents were out of town for a few weeks. They left on Wednesday and should not be back soon. Rose, of course, wanted to take this chance to spend time with her friend, and she had promised that she would be available for at least the entire weekend. Had it not been for that annoying school project they would have begun Thursday. And ever since she teamed up with a few other students her phone was constantly buzzing with messages of her teammates talking to each other. Rose was studying the various African cultures, and they had to do a group project that delved into the origin of one of the larger countries of the continent

Ignoring her usual bathrobe, (she was alone after all), she left the bathroom and walked towards her own room.


	2. Her friend arives. (Female)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose's friend arrives at the house

Rose crossed the hallway towards her room, absently drying her hair with a towel. She threw it into the hamper by her door as she entered her room. She saw the screen of her phone light up whit a new text, but it was from her classmates, not from HER.

She remembered the message she got this morning from her.

"I made a reservation at our favourite restaurant. Be ready at seven. Dress to impress. (Me)"

It was precise, to the point, and with just the slightest tone of command behind it. In her mind, she could hear her friend say it out loud, and it always sends a shiver of pleasure down her spine when she talked like that to her.

She and Amanda had been friends for almost their entire lives. They were close then, and they remained close today. So when their sexuality began to emerge, it was only natural that they experimented on each other. And what started as some careful over the clothes action, had over the years changed into extensive sexual encounters. Encounters like the one they had planned for this weekend.

She began getting dressed for the night. Starting with a thin string of the softest silk available. It came with a matching bra, but the expensive, form-fitting dress she picked out would not allow her to wear one. The dress itself was designed to accentuate her curves to the fullest, and it was just shy of being indecent.

She was just finished with her preparations when she heard the distinct rumble of Amanda's car. Sure enough, she received a message not much later. And this one she WAS interested in.

"I'm at the gate love, be a doll and open up. I'm sure you wouldn't want to keep me waiting."

She pressed the unlock button on her security app, and through a camera saw the gate opening, and Amanda's car drives towards the house. Making the choice to have this weekend for just the two of them, she muted the group of her school project, so their constant messages wouldn't disturb them. She left her room and walked through the spacious mansion her family lived in towards the double doors that led into the garage, where she knew Amanda was waiting for her.

The glass doors slid apart on her approach, and she immediately saw Amanda lean against the passenger side of her car. She was dressed in a more conservative dress then Rose, but it still showed plenty of skin. Amanda was always the more reserved type when out in public. Trying to downplay her beauty so as not to be bothered by every guy that walked by. But it seemed that her time at her new job did wonders for her self confidence.

Amanda was a year older than her, so she graduated last year. Being hailed as a budding prodigy in advanced computer programing, she easily got a job at the largest entertainment company in the world, her job being to develop and program new ways to merge computer and conventional forms of entertainment. But this had the unfortunate side effect that she had to move out of their little town, and into the larger city nearby, drastically cutting into the time they had for various...activities.

Rose walked towards her, and the two lifelong friends embraced in a close hug. A hug that soon turned into something much more, when Amanda's lips found Rose's and the two young women where soon engaged in a passionate kiss. Their hands freely roamed across each other's bodies, getting reacquainted with each other after their time apart. Rose's hands went down until they rested on Amanda's ass, and she gave the tight butt a squeeze, drawing a soft moan of pleasure from Amanda.

It took a couple of minutes, but they eventually pulled apart, both of them breathing heavily.

'Looks like someone is happy to see me.' Amanda said teasingly.

Rose smiled warmly at her long time friend.

'I am always happy to see you. You, and that tight little ass of yours.' She gave Amanda's ass another squeeze for emphasis.

'You have all the time later to enjoy it as much as you like, but for now, we have a reservation to get to.'

Rose nodded and they broke apart from their intimate hug. She was about to get into the passenger seat when Amanda stopped her.

'Stop right their missy. You look gorgeous as always, glad to see you followed my instructions, but you appear to be missing some accessories.'

Amanda's voice got a slight hint of command to it when she next spoke.

'Put your hands behind your back, now.'

Rose felt a shiver of arousal travel through her body, ending at her pussy, which was rapidly getting wet. She placed her arms behind her back, crossing her wrists. A few moments of silence followed as she heard Amanda get something from her car. Something cold and metallic was snaped around her wrists and the clicking sound of a pair of handcuffs could be heard in the otherwise silent garage. Amanda stepped closer towards her, and she felt her soft breasts press against her back. She heard Amanda's voice close to her ears.

'Now you already look a lot better, I always like the way those tits of yours stand out when your arms are behind you.'

Amanda ran her hands along Rose's neck, and down across the generous cleavage provided by her dress. One hand slipped underneath the fabric and began to play with the soft flesh of Rose's breast. The other hand went lower, across her stomach, and lower still, until it was between her legs. That hand too disappeared underneath the dress, and Rose couldn't suppress a loud moan when she felt Amanda's fingers dance across her string.

'You're already soaking wet down there. You're such a slut, aren't you?'

She pushed the barely-there undergarment aside and slipped two fingers into Rose's cunt. She began to gently move her fingers around, making the restrained woman moan and gyrate against her hand.

'Now, let's see if I still know how to find...there we go.'

Amanda's fingers found a specific spot, and Rose made a loud, guttural groan. Her head fell back against Amanda's shoulders, and her eyes had that distinct glossy look she got when she was in heaven. For a minute, Rose was in pure bliss. Her breast and nipple were being played with, and two skilled fingers were pleasuring her pussy in just the right way. It wasn't long before the sensations were too much for her, and her entire body shook as she had an explosive orgasm.

Amanda removed her fingers from Rose's pussy, and gave them a quick glance. Seeing them coated in her lover's juices, she slowly began to lick one clean. The other one was pushed into Rose's mouth, who took it without question, and eagerly began to suck the finger clean.

'You really are a slut huh? Cumming this quickly from just my fingers.'

Rose had regained enough energy to focus her eyes on Amanda's.

'Only for you. No one else can make me feel like this.'

Amanda smiled lovingly at those words. She held Rose for another minute until she could stand on her own, after which she dove back into the car for another minute. Rose looked on with curiosity, admiring the shapely view of Amanda's ass as she rummaged through the glove compartment. With a cry of victory, Amanda walked back to her, holding a neon blue vibrator in one hand.

'Now that you are sufficiently wet down there, I can give you this special present. I programmed this one just for you.'

She brought the toy to Rose's pussy, and with a skill born from hours and hours of mutual experience, pushed it in. Her wet pussy offered no resistance as it slid inside, and when it was almost entirely in, she put Rose's string back in place, preventing it from sliding out. Rose was squirming in place as the toy was slid inside her sensitive folds, it wasn't big by any means, but it was still enough to fill her nicely.

'There. Now you're all prepared for tonight.'

Amanda helped Rose into the passenger seat, and when she leaned over to fasten the seatbelt her face was close to Rose's. Seeing her chance Rose pushed her face forward and captured Amanda in a surprise kiss. For a moment the two remained like that, enjoying the kiss, and the physical contact before Amanda pulled away. She gave Rose a smile that always promised something good was about to happen, before closing the passenger door.

Amanda had taken her seat behind the wheel and was about to start the car when Rose had finally regained her voice.

'Not that I'm complaining, but do you really think this is needed?'

Amanda looked at her in a way that had her pussy contract around the smooth material of the vibrator.

'No, but it's going to take a while to get to the restaurant, and this will keep you entertained.'

Rose was about to say something else, but Amanda gave a command that first confused her, and then thoroughly distracted her from anything else.

'Car, connect.'

The screen of the onboard computer lid up at her voice and Rose could see the Bluetooth scanner searching for devices to connect to. The first was Amanda's phone. The second, her own. And to her surprise, a third device connected simply named; tester. She looked at Amanda in confusion, but she just had a knowing smile on her face and started the car.

With a low rumble, the engine sprang to life. And with a high squeak, Rose's hips sprang up against the seatbelts. The vibrator inside of her had suddenly began to, well, vibrate. With wide eyes, Rose looked towards Amanda.

'Enjoy the ride sweetie.'

Amanda put the car in reverse, and slowly backed out of the garage. Rose noticed that the power of the vibrator changed parallel to the power of the engine, and when they left the driveway and Amanda accelerated to the designated city cruise speed of 50kph, the strength increased to a steady but persistent hum against her sex.

Five minutes in and she could already feel the pleasure boiling inside of her. She tried to resist as long as she could, but it was a battle she was destined to lose. At ten she was struggling to hold on. The leather seat beneath her had a small spot of where her juices had leaked from her pussy, and she was quivering as the vibrator mindlessly continued to pleasure her. At the twelve-minute mark, her entire body tensed up. She balled her hands behind her back and her hips left the seat as her back arched. For a few seconds, she stayed like this, before she let out a scream of pleasure as she came violently.

A tiny trickle of clear liquid streamed down her thigh, and she fell back against her seat, completely spent after her orgasm. In her state, it took her a moment to realise that her pussy was always super sensitive after she came, and the vibrator was still buzzing away inside of her. Her string kept it inside of her, and her cuffed hands prevented her from taking it out herself. She gave a soft whimper of defeat as she felt the first signs of pleasure returning. A pair of steel handcuffs, a seatbelt, and a sex toy. That was all it took to render her completely helpless.

Amanda Smiled as she saw Rose writhe in passion besides her. twelve minutes was enough to make her cum once, it was a thirty-minute drive to the restaurant, she could make her cum at least two more times before they arrived. She absently reached for the radio and turned it on. The radio resumed playing the cd she was listening to, a European power metal band the both of them were quite a fan of. She wondered if Rose could even register the music in her state. Something to ask her later, and she focused on the road and the unsuspecting traffic around her. For once, she was thankful for the blinded windows the garage had installed, it allowed them to play this little game.

When the third song had finished, she heard another cry of pleasure coming from beside her, and she was glad that she had taken the effort to install a tiny camera for this night, she was sure that Rose would enjoy watching it at a later time.


End file.
